


Undertale AU Medley and Oneshots

by orphan_account, TheOneWithAllTheReferences



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Burning alive, Descriptions of Burns (not very explicit but still there), Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Genocide Dancetale, Gore, Pretty Imagery, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sans has a ketchup addiction, Stargazing, bedtime stories laced with truth, cousin bonding, suicide [mentioned]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWithAllTheReferences/pseuds/TheOneWithAllTheReferences
Summary: So, I got this idea in the middle of the night after watching the amazing Horrortale comic created by SourApple and dubbed by TVaria SailorPeace. I am going to be creating this work where each chapter I write about a different AU, starting with classic Undertale. I'm going to do this daily until I run out of inspiration to do so, which may take a long time since I had so many ideas pop into my head as I was trying  to sleep. When I run out of inspiration, I will finish up whichever story I was last writing, and then I will complete the work. Until then, hope you enjoy my stories~ (FYI I will be writing about characters other than Sanses and Papyruses, but I will try to focus on them since everyone loves them :p).
Relationships: I'll add 'em as I go, Possible shipping - Relationship, Read it how you want unless you want incest then go away please because I don't write that shit, no smut - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 6





	1. Undertale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shakily spoke to his unexpected visitor. "come in, i..can't exactly hold the door for you." The voice chuckled as they opened the door, and when they entered his small house, Napstablook felt his (metaphorical) breath catch in his throat. This was the last person he was expecting to see. "Hello, Napstablook. It's been simply too long, darling."

Napstablook slowly drifted around his lonely hut, wanting desperately to lay down and feel like garbage on the ground. But, he had promised Frisk when they caught him mumbling pretty harsh self-deprecating comments to himself that he would try to love himself. He originally wasn't planning on keeping his word, but the heartbroken look on the child's face changed his mind. He didn't care about himself, hard to when you're a ghost, but he hated seeing the sweet kid sad for him. So, here he was, suffering for them.

When they had all moved to the surface ten months ago, the downtrodden ghost had found a house much like his old one in Waterfall. Since he was a ghost, Napstablook didn't even need to pay rent. He just had to deal with that couple two floors below him who were all lovey-dovey, but they never went near his rooms. That's why, when he heard a resounding knock at the door, he was moderately surprised. The kid never knocked, they just came right in. Who could it be?

He shakily spoke to his unexpected visitor. "come in, i..can't exactly hold the door for you." The voice chuckled as they opened the door, and when they entered his small house, Napstablook felt his (metaphorical) breath catch in his throat. This was the last person he was expecting to see. "Hello, Napstablook. It's been simply too long, darling."

Mettaton stood before him with his new and improved look. His artificial hair gleamed in the light coming from the window. Usually, his eye would be half-lidded, but when experiencing genuine happiness, like right now while seeing Napstablook, his eye was fully opened. The grin on his face was no longer completely forced, and he had the excited look that was reserved specifically for his gloomy ghost relative. 

Napstablook floated in shock for a bit as he tried to process the sight before him. "m-mettaton? why are you here? i'm a nobody, and you're..you" he trailed off a little, still confused. "how do you even know where i live?" Mettaton's grin faltered, and he looked down in shame. Then, he surprised the both of them by leaving his body to hug the incorporeal being beside him. Napstablook gasped, a tear leaking out of his eye as he recognized who Mettaton truly was. 

"I'm so sorry, darling," the starlet whispered, tightly embracing the person he missed the most while in showbiz. "I'm so sorry I left you, Blooky. While I did need to make a name for myself, I shouldn't have left you behind. Can we.. try again? Can I be your cousin again?" He pulled away a little to see the white ghost's reaction.

Napstablook thought for a moment. He did truly miss his cousin a lot when he "mysteriously disappeared," but he also hurt him tremendously. Now, knowing he was Mettaton all along, the shy ghost couldn't decide whether he should forgive him or not. He shook his head to clear those thoughts away and looked up at Mettaton's nervous face. "y-y-yeah, it's fine, i get it. i'm...not really an optimistic person. i get why you left me behind. you needed something to bring you up after listening to me all the time." 

"No!" Mettaton screeched back, startling the both of them. He quickly lowered his voice back down to a normal level. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. That isn't true, Blooky. I did leave, and I regret it very much, darling, you don't even know, but I didn't leave because of you. I left because I wanted to put my IMPACT in the world! Become a glamorous star that the Underground would NEVER forget. But, in doing so, I forgot you. Please, Blooky, let me make it up to you." 

Napstablook nodded, a little unsure. "how are you going to do that?" The flamboyant robot brightened considerably. "Well, darling, I'm going to take you SHOPPING!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"mettaton, why did you pick this for me?" the ghost asked through the door of the dressing room. Usually, he'd wait for whomever was with with him to choose things for him or tell him their opinions, but around his slightly obnoxious cousin, he was more confident. Mettaton smirked a little, raising an eyebrow. "Can I at least see it, darling?" He heard a great sigh from behind the door, followed by a whispered "fine." Now, he watched as his cousin floated through the door, wearing a black shirt (made specifically for beings that phased through objects and could not wear regular shirts) that said "Would you smooch a ghost?" in big yellow letters. There were four options below the words labeled "A," "B," "C," and "D," all of which read "heck yeah!!" next to them. He snickered a little, before offering the ghost a reassuring glance. "Darling, you look fabulous! You should totally buy that!" He blushed a little, the bright red standing out obviously on his sheet-white face.

"heh. why not? i haven't had something new in a while," Napstablook smiled slightly, going towards the register to pay. When that was over with, he floated back towards Mettaton. "can we go home now? i want to show you some of my mixes. not like they're any good, but whatever." As Mettaton lightly scolded him for being self-deprecating, anyone watching them from inside of the store would know that theirs was a bond that would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my little story. This was my first attempt at fluff in a long time, so I hope it wasn't too much shit! I love these boys too much haha. But yeah. Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are appreciated, so don't be shy~


	2. Outertale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fell into a comforting silence for a bit, before Frisk grabbed Sans's arm. He looked down at her, slightly confused. "*need somethin'?" She nodded a little, then looked up. "Tell me about the stars, please." 
> 
> The short skeleton's grin widened. "*point to one, and i'll tell ya what i know." Her little finger pointed up to a particularly bright star, one he had never seen before. About to tell her that there was no story to that star, Sans got an idea. He started making up a story to tell her, to put her to sleep. "*ah, that one. that one is called, err, sine. "Ooooh," she whispered, excited. "That sounds cool!" He smirked, pleased that she was interested. "*it's a sweet story, sine's. let's get comfy first."

Sans sat down softly on his usual rock, his eyelights gazing up at the clear, gentle sky. Since they all lived on a meteorite, the stars could be seen quite easily from almost any place on it. As he looked up at the gorgeous stars brushed across the canvas of space, mingling with swirls of color from surrounding galaxies, he thought about those who died. The people he knew, the people he didn't, all spread together up there in the inky blackness, creating beautiful constellations to knock away the dark. 

His everlasting grin relaxed a little as he thought about the peace they must be experiencing, and he felt it wash over him too. Sans always felt calm and serene here, basking in the comfortable silence. That might be the reason why when he heard her pattering little feet, he didn't mind too much that someone else was there. 

"*hey kiddo. s'up," he greeted her, scooching over so she could plop down next to him. Her jumper looked the same as it always did, with the little star-shaped buttons at the bottom connecting the black suspenders to her shorts. Her jetpack wasn't equipped today, so he assumed she was taking a break from her energetic adventures she was always doing with Paps.

Frisk grinned a little as she looked at her friend, noticing excitedly that his smile was genuine. "Mom was looking for you, but I think that can wait for a bit. You look really happy!" she exclaimed, not realizing she was setting herself up for a pun. "*it would be a FIB-ula to say i'm not, " Sans cracked, earning a giggle from the child. "Why are you so happy?" she questioned him, genuinely curious. "*well," he responded, "*it's nice to be out here. relaxing. *it's quiet and pretty, and i like stars."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Frisk shot up, causing the skeleton to raise a browbone. "I'll leave you be, I didn't mean to disturb-" Sans quickly cut in, realizing she was going to leave if he didn't do something. "*kiddo, chill. it's ok, i don't mind." She relaxed a little and sat back down, yawning. "*ya tired kiddo?" The little astronaut nodded, explaining, "Paps and Undyne blew up the fridge, so I had move it the burning embers away from everything else, which required a lot of stamina."

He nodded, chuckling. "*it wouldn't truly be those two if an appliance didn't combust everyday, what with their FIRED UP personalities." More giggles, more yawns. They fell into a comforting silence for a bit, before Frisk grabbed Sans's arm. He looked down at her, slightly confused. "*need somethin'?" She nodded a little, then looked up. "Tell me about the stars, please." 

The short skeleton's grin widened. "*point to one, and i'll tell ya what i know." Her little finger pointed up to a particularly bright star, one he had never seen before. About to tell her that there was no story to that star, Sans got an idea. He started making up a story to tell her, to put her to sleep. "*ah, that one. that one is called, err, sine. "Ooooh," she whispered, excited. "That sounds cool!" He smirked, pleased that she was interested. "*it's a sweet story, sine's. let's get comfy first."  
Sans laid down on his back, keeping the star in his sights so he wouldn't lose track of it. Frisk followed his actions, and together they looked up at the little star. "*once upon a time, there was a girl. she was kind, caring, and extremely protective of her family. one day, somethin' tragic happened, and she fell into despair. everyone she loved was gone. her parents. her sister. it seemed like nothing could get better." 

Frisk turned to look at Sans, horrified. "You said this was a SWEET story!" He rolled his eyes at her. "*hold on, it takes time." Now, she rolled her eyes. With his stories, who knew what would happen. "*anyway, as i was saying before i was interrupted, she fell into despair. whole lotta tears, cryin', wantin' to die, all of that. don't give me that look, kid, it gets better, be patient. she felt like she couldn't last another day like this. then, she met someone.*he was kind, patient, and knew what she was goin' through. they became better friends day after day." " Did they get married?" Frisk interrupted again, ignoring the glare Sans shot her. "*ahem, no.” He continued on. “*one day, the person said he could fix whatever was making her sad. she was shocked and didn't believe him at first, but then, he proved it by bringing back her sister. he tried to bring back their parents, but it just didn't work. they were gone for good. either way, the sister was back, and sine couldn't be happier. she turned to thank the man who had shown her such kindness, but he was gone. later that day, as they were exploring their city, they came across the man again."

"*he was sittin' in a shop, runnin' it. sine ran to him, thankin' him over and over, but he just looked confused. turns out, his memory had been wiped, and he was meetin' her for the first time. although he didn't remember her, it warmed his heart that someone that he thought he had just met was so kind. sine started visitin' the shop more and more, and they became best friends again, just like before. the end."

"*so, how was that for a story, kidd-" Sans stopped when noticed Frisk had fallen asleep. Her head had started to slump onto his shoulders, and he chuckled. He lifted her up and carried her back to his house for an impromptu sleepover. On the way in, he passed Paps and Undyne, huddled together asleep on the couch, the movie forgotten. He smiled fondly at the two besties as he set Frisk down in the guest room, going to bed himself. When he laid down, he fell asleep, dreaming of his family and the story from earlier. Boy, he was glad the kid hadn’t connected it. He’d have been boned if she realized he was talking about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> wrote a better ending because the other one was cringe even to me.  
> I am tired, and that's why sans got a little OOC near the end. sue me.  
> Anyway, comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are appreciated, so don't be shy~


	3. Dancetale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancetale.
> 
> Always happy.  
> Always sweet.  
> A place to make friends through dance.  
> So what if you made Frisk kill everyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Crystal_Stars. Thanks for the idea :D

Falling, falling, FALLING! OOF!

Dizzy, pain...alive?

Tutu, ballet shoes, CUTE!

Flowers, soft, standing.

Walking, walking, a....smiling flower?

“Pellets,” dancing, PAIN!

~~**”It’s KILL OR BE KILLED!”** ~~

Fire, dancing goat, healed!

Dummy, wandering, puzzles.

Toriel, leaving, **A ~~lonE~~**

Froggit, flirting, dancing, ~~**dUst**~~

 ~~~~Monsters, ** ~~KIllIng,~~** dancing, puzzles, d ~~ **ust**~~

 ~~ **FlO**~~ w ~~ **Ey,**~~ following, ~~**KNIFE!**~~

 ~~~~Goat Mom! Pie, home, sleeping.

Walking, hallway, ~~**DoOR**~~

Toriel, D ~~ **ES**~~ troy ~~ **ING,** **NO!**~~

~~**KNifE, SliCing, goodBYe, dust...** ~~

_~~sobbing.~~ _

~~~~Opening, woods, snow!

Cold, walking...camera?

Walking, walking, ~~**SNAP!**~~

~~**Turn around, lOok around.... no one** ~~

Walking, walking, walking.

Walking, walking, ~~**fOoTSTeps.**~~

 ~~~~Breathing, a chuckle, words.

Turn around, ~~**cOmedIan,**~~ shake, PFFFFFFFT!

Whoopee cushion, giggle, a wink.

Gate, walking, ~~**HiDiNG.**~~

Another, yelling, joking, annoyed.

Walking, puzzles, ~~**DoGS.**~~

Playing, dancing, ~~**FiGHTing, sliciNG, dust.**~~

~~**LOVE, POWERFUL, EXP** ~~

Sans, Grillby’s, ~~**tHreaTs.**~~

Walking, walking, ~~**Papyrus.**~~

~~**gRinning, dancing, Slicing, “I beLievE in yOu,” CRUSH.** ~~

~~**Murderer. Sadistic.** sobbing.~~

Walking, walking, Waterfall.

looking around, searching for ~~**“DaNce pARTneRs...”**~~

~~~~_but NOBODY CAME._

A fish lady, an armless child, ~~**a SliCe!**~~

“Undyne”, ~~**running, a weak grin.**~~

**~~Dying, dying...~~ **

**~~TRANSFORMING!~~ **

**~~Dancing, Fighting, “Undyne the Undying,” a TrUe hErOine.~~ **

**~~danciNg, Slicing, DYING, dust,~~ ** _~~sobbing.~~ _

Evacuation, safety, ~~**suicide.**~~

Walking, walking, Hotland. 

looking around, searching for ~~**”DaNce pARTneRs...”**~~

~~~~_but NOBODY CAME._

A flamboyant robot, a promise to keep, ~~**”tHe POWer oF NEO”**~~

~~**daNCIng, SliCing, dYINg, shutTing down,** ~~ _~~sobbing.~~ _

Walking, walking, walking, New Home.

Kitchen, looking around, ~~**”where are the KNIveS?”, “nO ChOCoLate.”**~~

Walking, walking, hallway, ~~**oUr rooM.**~~

~~**PrEsents, oPening, My LOcket, MY KNIFE!** ~~

Hallway, Walking, mirror...

”It’s me.... ~~ **ChARA.”**~~

 ~~~~Hallway, walking, walking, Flowey.

~~**No.** ~~

~~**AsRiEL.** ~~

~~**Walking, walking, walking, EleVator.** ~~

~~**JudgeMEnt HaLL. Aptly Named.** ~~

~~**Walking, walking, walking...** ~~

~~**thE CoMEdiAn.** ~~

~~~~”*it’s a beautiful day outside.

birds are singing, 

flowers are blooming.

on days like these, kids like you...

** _S H O U L D B E B U R N I N G I N H E L L.”_ **

** _”you feel your sins crawling on your back.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry that I left for so long, I felt really burnt out the past few weeks and I lost motivation to continue writing for a bit. I knew I couldn’t leave these poor oneshots with only two stories while I still had a bunch of ideas for this! For Crystal_Stars, who gave me the idea to write this story! Thanks for all your lovely comments, they all warm my heart! I hope you enjoyed this rendition of your idea, I had a lot of fun writing it~


	4. Horrortale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “*thanks grillbz, you’re really **on fire** today. don’t know how i’d carry on without ya, buddy. you make me feel the **warm** fuzzies,” Sans weakly joked, sighing in relief as he took a long sip of his favorite condiment. Grillby chuckled a little in his crackly way, before he realized that something was **_wrong.”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Burns, Goriness, Pain  
> Stay safe my dudes/dudettes/enby cinnamon rolls~

Sans walked into Grillby’s, half-heartedly greeting the occupants of the bar. His head throbbed from the new crack that resided there, and he felt their eyes fixated on it. Ignoring them, he put a hand to his skull, wincing.

He groaned as he took his usual spot at the bar, putting his head down and mumbling out his usual order. “*ketchup please, grillbz. i... _i r e a l l y n e e d i t t o d a y.”_

Grillby nodded evenly, concern reaching his features at his friend’s misery. He handed the injured skeleton a red bottle from behind the bar, grunting a little as he adjusted his collar uncomfortably. Seemed a little warmer than usual, but he ignored it, his full concern on Sans.   
  
“*thanks grillbz, you’re really **on fire** today. don’t know how i’d carry on without ya, buddy. you make me feel the **warm** fuzzies,” Sans weakly joked, sighing in relief as he took a long sip of his favorite condiment. Grillby chuckled a little in his crackly way, before he realized that something was **_wrong_**.   
  


The fire elemental doubled over in pain, suddenly feeling way too hot. He gasped in utter agony, and Sans looked up in shock and concern. “*woah, grilllbz, what’s-“ The sound of screaming filled the air, drowning out and silencing Sans’s question as the skeleton stared on in horror.   
  


Grillby’s whole demeanor had changed. The flames that once made up his face had lost their shape, now appearing to be melting around him. His mouth, which was never visible before, was now open and displaying bloody, ashy teeth. His nose was completely black with burns, and his glasses melted onto his face in a gooey, gory display.

Sans’s eyes widened before turning completely black. He dropped the bottle of ketchup onto the ground as his permanent smile reshaped itself into what appeared to be a pained grimace. His friend was suffering, and there was nothing he could do.

He managed to stutter out a horrified, “*w-what the h-hell?” before needing turn away, almost gagging. He burst out of the flaming bar and stumbled away to his house using a shortcut. His coat had, unbeknownst to him, caught fire while in the shop, so he hurriedly put it out in a snow pile when he discovered it.  
  


His eyes darkened again as he processed one morbid, horrible thought. “*i-i could’ve stopped this if i had just followed undyne’s damn plan. he’s burning up because of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha it’s been a while I’m so sorry. I hope you like this chapter, I kinda had to force it but I hope it was still enjoyable. I really hope it wasn’t too gory Stars, I tried to make it as user-friendly as possible but I still wanted it to be a little creepy because this is Horrortale. I feel really bad though because Grillbz is one of my favorite characters XD.  
> Anyway, love y’all! Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated so don’t be shy~


End file.
